


If the Seas Catch Fire

by pushkin666



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode s08e23: Brothers Hotchner, Hotchcest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty little ficlet set at the ending of the Brothers Hotchner episode.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Sean is finally looking defeated and Aaron can't bear it. He needs to let his brother know that this isn't the end and that things will get sorted out. Before he can stop himself he's moved forward and taken Sean's face in his hands. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Seas Catch Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought that I would write Criminal Minds fanfic, let alone Aaron Hotchner/Sean Hotchner. In fact this doesn't even seem to have a tag on AO3. :) However, when I watched the Brothers Hotchner episode there was just something about it that said _Hotchcest_ to me. I suspect this fic won't get read by many, if any people but I couldn't not write it. 
> 
> The title is from a quote by E.E. Cummings

"Goddammit, Sean! Why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep fucking up your life and the lives of people around you?" Aaron's fingers itch to tear into his brother, to push him against the wall and to touch him again.

But he can't, _shouldn't_ , Aaron knows that. He's the older brother; the one that is always supposed to be organised and civilised, the brother that does the right thing. Although it had actually been Sean that had done the right thing last time, moving away so the temptation was no longer there.

But it _is_ still there, no matter what, this thing that's always been between them, ever since they were teenagers. No matter how many times they've tried to fight it, no matter how many other people they've loved and cared for, it won't go away. It never has.

And now, _now_ Sean is saying it's time he owned up to his mistakes. He knows of course that Aaron has called the cops; he would have known that before he turned up here at the hotel. They both know each other too well. Always have.

Sean is finally looking defeated and Aaron can't bear it. He needs to let his brother know that this isn't the end and that things will get sorted out. Before he can stop himself he's moved forward and taken Sean's face in his hands. Sean gasps a little in surprise but then Aaron kisses him and Sean opens up under him, just like he's always done. Sean's hands come up to clasp Aaron's wrists and he's kissing him back. It's a little desperate, and too rushed, but oh _god_ it feels good.  
  
It's with regret that Aaron finally let’s go. The police will be here any minute and Beth and Jack are in the other room. It was a stupid and dangerous thing to do, but he still wishes he could do it again.

"Fuck," Sean says quietly. He lets go of Aaron’s wrists and steps back. Out of his reach. "I... _Jesus_ , Aaron." He turns as there's a knock at the door. "Our timing always sucks doesn't it?"

"It really does," Aaron agrees with him. "That and everything else." He pats his brother on the arm as he walks past him to the door, to let the police in.

 


End file.
